Applicators are often used to apply a variety of different materials. The applicators generally consist of a brush, foam, or flocking material applied to the tip or end of a handle. The applicator is often dipped into a bulk container holding the material to be applied. Often, once the material is applied to the applicator, the applicator must continue to be held to prevent contamination of the end of the applicator and applied material. In some applications of materials, such as dental materials, a first liquid material may be applied and then a second liquid material may be applied over the first. These two materials then react to produce a desired result. In applications using multiple applications of materials, it is necessary to use several different applicators. It is difficult to hold multiple applicators so as to prevent their contamination while applying the different materials.
Additionally, some time may elapse between the application of the materials, resulting in the materials being exposed to the environment between applications. Many materials may be light sensitive or have solvents that readily evaporate, therefore degrading the material between applications.
There are a large number of different trays and pallets adapted to hold a material prior to being applied with an applicator. In many of the trays used in dispensing a material, the depressions used to contain the material are often relatively wide and shallow. This renders the material to be exposed to light and air and makes it prone to spilling or evaporation. One such prior dispensing tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,297 entitled Dental Bonding Liquid and Sealant Tray issuing on Apr. 21, 1992, to John Discko, Jr. Therein disclosed is a dental tray with depressions for holding a bottle of dental material upside down and a plurality of distinctively shaped wells to receive the liquid material from the bottles. Another tray having material wells used in combination with an applicator for dispensing the material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,273 entitled Single Patient Dose Medicament Dispenser With Applicator, issuing to John J. Discko, Jr. on Aug. 26, 1997.
While the prior trays utilized for dispensing materials have been beneficial in many applications, they can not hold an applicator once use has been initiated and the material has been applied. Additionally, once material has been placed in the relatively wide shallow well, the working time of the material is relatively short due to the exposure to air and light. Therefore, there is a need for a convenient, inexpensive material dispensing system that can hold and protect a material and hold an applicator in a position ready for use.